


Ivory

by Reyxa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Little Bit O Angst, Music AU, Pianist Adrien, Violinist Marinette, but probably a lot of fluff to make up for it, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien had hated playing the piano until the black and white keys were suddenly full of color because of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vibrance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is heavily based on Your Lie In April but you don't need to watch it to read this so that's a thing. Also I'm not good at angst and I foresee it turning into fluff we'll see.
> 
> Enjoy!

The piano was calling to him again. He dreamed of the black and white keys, he dreamed of endlessly banging on them. They were soundless, the dreams. The piano, his voice, his screams, all silent. His heart ached every time he passed the piano, lying idle and calling to him quietly.

It was his father who had wanted him to play. He had said that Adrien’s playing conjured his mother who smiled that warm smile he remembered every time he sat by the ivory keys. _Do it for your mother._ He had urged.

Adrien’s father passed away two years ago. It seemed longer, almost as if he was never really there. But he was, his presence was everywhere. It would have been a warm, lingering presence, had they parted on more pleasant terms.

Adrien sighed. There was no point in delving in the past, Nino had told him as much. Nino, who knew him as well as he knew the C major scale. Nino, who was like a rock in a river, a life raft in a lake when you’re drowning. Adrien drowned a lot.

“Hey, man, what’s up? You’re extra quiet today.” Nino gently nudged him with his shoulder, the concern displayed plainly in his voice made Adrien cringe.

“Lost in thought, I’m good.” Adrien conjured his best smile though he could tell Nino was taking none of it.

“Just stay with me, man.” Nino placed a comforting hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Any plans for today? I still haven’t heard your new _totally fire_ mixtape.” Adrien laughed.

Nino shot him a level look. “It is totally fire, don’t use that tone with me, young man. And we’re going to Alya’s friend’s thing, remember?”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “What thing?”

“Uh, did I not tell you, about the thing, with the thing?” Nino chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Nino, please don’t tell me you signed me up for something without telling me or asking me.” Adrien sighed. He could have plans! He didn’t but… he could!

“Please come, dude, I’ll be the only guy there! It’ll be just me and Alya and her friend, you’ll like her friend! Alya told me she’s into classical music so if the conversation ever dies down, you can just bring up instruments or whatever! Be my wingman. I’ll do anything.”

“Classical music?” The words tumbled from his throat.

“That wasn’t a no, I love you, man.” Nino grinned.

~

They were late. All three of them were late. Exactly four minutes and 26, no 27, seconds late. Adrien grumbled, first of all, he’s being dragged here against his will, second of all, he has to _wait to be dragged_. No thank you, he’ll be in his room doing homework or… something.

Then he heard it. The sweet high hum of a violin. He found himself leaning into the sound, closing his eyes to listen. The violin sang of cherry blossoms and the sweet yet bitter scent of coffee and something bright. He couldn’t help but compare the tune to his own tuneless notes. He knew the song of course, he’d never heard it like this, though. Like every emotion was being poured into every note. It made his eyes sting with unwanted tears.

Then he was running. Running to find whoever was playing that beautiful melody. Then it stopped. And he stopped. His breathing stopped. His heart stopped.

“We don’t want to hear that! We want to hear something cool!” It was a child’s voice. Soft sweet and whiny.

“Yeah! Can you play ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’? I learned it yesterday.” Another child, a different one, gloated. Now if he could just find out where these voices were coming from... 

He peaked behind a few bushes, spotting three kids and a girl about his age. His breath caught in his throat. She was _beautiful._

The violin was held gently in her slim fingers, the bow like an extension of her hand. Her dark hair, tucked into pigtails, was being blown into her face gently by the wind. Her eyes, her eyes were a shock of blue against pale skin. They were vibrant and expressive and beautiful. Adrien’s heart fluttered wildly.

“This _is_ cool music.” She was rolling her eyes. “Fine, what do you want me to play?”

“‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’!” The third child squealed.

“Okay only if you play with me, go get your instruments.” She dropped to her knees, whispering something into the child’s ear. Adrien sighed, wishing to hear what she was saying. Her voice was sweet and cute and all he could think about was his name on her lips. 

The child she was speaking to giggled as the others squealed their ‘ _what did she say!_ ’s. He smiled to himself as the children scurried away from the girl who straightened up and grinned to herself. His mind though, was on the children who were scurrying around. They had all grabbed instruments, ones they were learning to play, he assumed. He watched them curiously, still trying to figure out what on earth they were doing.

“A little creepy, don’t you think? Watching children behind bushes?”

Adrien jumped. He actually jumped. Then the blushing came, pink blossoming on his cheeks. He didn’t bother turning to see who it was. He knew. It was the girl. 

“Well?” 

His heart was racing wildly in his chest. He turned to her. Oh, what a disastrous idea that was.

Her eyes turned him to _mush_. Physical, actual _mush._ “I just heard the music and I-” he was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

“Adrien! You’ve already met Marinette?” Nino was jogging towards them with Alya in tow.

“Nino, hi!” Marinette smiled radiantly as she hugged him before standing by Alya.

“Well since you’ve already met Adrien no introductions are in order.” Nino iterated. “I’m just gonna chat with Adrien over there for a few seconds.” He dragged Adrien away.

“What did you think?” Nino grinned.

“She seems nice.” He answered vaguely. _She was perfect. I want to look at the stars with her and hear her talk for ages._ Okay no, breathe.

“You liked her.” Nino raised his eyebrow in a _are you really going to try this with me_ look.

“Whatever you say. Are we actually doing things this afternoon or is this a complete waste of time?” Adrien was suspecting the latter.

Nino rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to answer only to be cut off by Marinette.

“Oh gosh, I’m going to be late, come on.” She began shoving her violin back into its case hurriedly, and scurrying away, dragging Alya along. 

“Nino, where exactly are we going?” Adrien raised his eyebrows at him.

“To Marinette’s violin competition, why?” Nino wasn’t looking at him. Adrien was going to murder him.

“This is why you made me come!” He was hissing under his breath. He could feel the water rising over his head, enveloping him, dragging him down, the dull thud of keys being banged on but no sounds being emitted.

“What Alya? You called oh I’m coming!” He was running to catch up with them, avoiding Adrien.

He just stood there, looking anywhere but at the group of teenagers talking animately. He jumped when a warm hand grasped his arm.

“Come with us.” Marinette smiled at him. It sent his stomach fluttering.

“I, ah… okay.” He sighed, following Alya and Nino.

~

The smell hit Adrien first. The dusty yet oddly sweet smell of the auditorium hit him like a ton of bricks, making him feel light headed and dizzy. Then, the stage hit him, the piano waiting to be played was placed a little to the left of the center of the stage. An accompaniment.

Then the light whispers of his name. Adrien Agreste, the youngest solo pianist to win the Continental Solo Piano Competition of Europe? He’s still in Paris?

“Adrien, are you okay?” Alya touched his shoulder gently, her smile full of concern.

“Yes, yeah I just have a headache.” he murmured but returned his friend’s smile. Alya, of course, was sort of reassured, but Adrien’s smile did nothing for Nino’s concerned glances.

“Oh look it’s starting!” Alya exclaimed. “Marinette plays like an angel, if you don’t immediately die when she starts playing, you’re not really listening.”

“Why is there a piano there?” Nino asked.

“Where are all the people?” Alya sighed, looking around at the only half-filled auditorium.

“I think it’s an accompaniment, the piano plays along with the violin. And, this is actually a pretty good turn out. I’m surprised.” Adrien supplied softly, wincing at the volume of his friends. 

“Shhh shh it’s starting!” Alya exclaimed.

The first violinist was nervous. He painted it onto his face so clearly, it was as if looking through glass. His accompanist was calm and collected, pressing the ivory keys down obediently, slowing or accelerating to match her violinist. The notes were played very uniformly. Easy and careful. There to compliment the violinist. 

As the second violinist took the stage, Alya began snoring softly, her head rested at Nino’s shoulder. Adrien grinned. Classical music can’t be exciting for everyone.

The piano, he noticed, he could still hear. The lyrical notes hadn’t dulled yet and he was very surprised. Perhaps it was the violin. He wondered what would happen if he tickled the keys again himself. The tips of his fingers tingled in anticipation, the fire his father had set in Adrien’s heart, the fire that told him he needed to play, began crackling again.

He shifted uncomfortably, drawing Nino’s attention. He shot him a sideways look, his eyebrows cocked in a question. Are you okay? He nodded, turning back to the stage, where the third violinist had just finished, moving to let the fourth step up.

“Dude, you’re shaking.” Nino rested his hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, shut u-”

Then the music began. It swelled and changed and flowed like a constant river of notes. It pushed and pulled and took everyone away, swept up in a raging storm of melody. It rendered Adrien speechless.

He turned, wondering who on Earth could play like this, almost surprised to see Marinette on the stage. Keyword: Almost. The tempo was everywhere, the dynamics were nonexistent, the bowing was graceful but not at all proper. She would be disqualified for sure. She didn’t seem to care. Her fingers moved rapidly, pressing into the strings hard. The bow moved almost on its own accord. The violin was playing her. 

The accompanist was drowning, it was easy to see. It made Adrien feel immense amounts of pity for the poor soul. It would be impossible to play along with the ever changing ocean of notes. Adrien wouldn’t be surprised if the poor girl stood up and left right then.

But the piano urged on, trying vainly to catch up with the violin, who was playing the notes violently. The sounds were beautiful, of course they were. The ocean was beautiful wasn’t it? Why should this be any different?

Marinette was masked, a red, black-spotted mask adorning her features. It added to the air of mystery that clung to her. Her red dress flowing around her like petals.

Adrien had been watching fixedly as the rest of the audience was. Alya had sat up, her sleepy gold eyes never leaving the stage. Nino, of course, could appreciate it. He had watched Adrien’s competitions hadn’t he?

When they had concluded the song with an abrupt note, he found himself letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. The moments of silence that passed felt like everything was frozen in ice. The chills he received from the music didn’t help the experience. It all ended when the auditorium burst into a loud applause that felt like thunder in her ears. He didn’t move. He couldn’t. The constant cheering of _Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug!_ drowned away.

He felt something he hadn’t felt in years. _Motivation._

It flowed through him, forcing his eyes shut, envisioning the gorgeous black piano, invitingly shining under the bright stage lights. His hands shook in his lap, wanting once again to touch ivory and atramentous keys. The fire that had sparked to life was burning and thrashing, roaring to alarming heights. His eyes squeezed shut, suppressing tears that harshly threatened to spill.

When the drops receded, he opened his eyes again, revealing bright blue eyes staring holes into him. Marinette was panting wildly, probably from ruthlessly hacking away with her bow. She looked alive and vibrant, colorful. It ripped his breath from his lungs.

She and the pianist took their bows, stepping off the stage, allowing the next violinist to perform. Meanwhile, Alya and Nino were speaking animately and loudly about Marinette’s performance.

“Was that even the same song the others were playing?” Alya exclaimed.

“I think so, I kinda recognize the notes but she definitely didn’t play it the way it’s supposed to be played.” Nino responded matter-of-factly.

“She’ll be disqualified, no doubt.” Adrien murmured to them.

“What?! But she did amazing!” Alya stood up, her expression full of confusion and annoyance. The disruption drew a few gazes and whispers.

“The point is to play accurately. She played so far from accurate, if accurate was the Sun, her playing was in another galaxy.” Adrien smiled to himself.

Marinette didn’t want to win, that much he could tell. There was something else that led her to compete here, something that he ached to know.

“That isn’t fair at all.” she huffed, slamming back down into her seat. 

The rest of the violinists flew by, none of them making such a big splash as Marinette did. Even afterwards, no one stopped murmuring about how amazing her playing was.

They were waiting in the lobby for her when she strode in. People stopped for a moment, to look at her in awe, then returned to whispering softly. Adrien’s heart fluttered at the blush that colored her cheeks at the stares.

Marinette looked at them, a smile lighting her face, before walking over. Along the way, she paused as two young girls, no older than 8, stopped in her way, a bouquet of flowers bigger than them held out to her.

Her smile was so beautiful that it stopped his heart. She took the flowers from the girls, thanking them over and over and over again before finally returning to her friends.

“Hi, guys, what did you think?”

“It was amazing, no surprise there.” Alya looped her arm through Marinette’s, gesturing wildly with her around hand.

“It was really good, Mari.” Nino grinned.

Blue eyes turned to Adrien. “What did you think?”

“I mean, I think the flowers the girls gave you can tell you about how everyone felt about your performance.” He blurted.

She flushed. “What does that mean?”

“Well, they didn’t know you, right? They had no idea you were performing, so when you did, you touched them so deeply that they had rushed out immediately to buy you flowers. They wanted to show their appreciation for your art immediately.”

“Oh.” Her voice was just over a whisper.

“It was great,” was all he said.

“Thank you.” Her voice was sincere.

Adrien sighed, his hands slick with sweat. He wondered vaguely, what could happen if he played again, maybe it had worn off, maybe he could stay afloat.

“Hey! The results are in!” Nino grinned, pointing to the board that was being tacked up.

Marinette smiled, cheeks coloring a little. “That’s cool. I don’t really care much though.”

“Nonsense!” Alya dragged her away.

“Dude, you’re so whipped.” Nino snickered when they left.

Adrien blushed. “Wh-what?”

“You’re literally looking at her like she’s the sun.”

“People squint at the sun, Nino. It’s not a pretty look.” Adrien brushed his best friend off.

“Who says your longing gaze is pretty?”

He huffed. “I don’t have a longing gaze.”

Alya’s whoop cut him off before he could conjure any more arguments. “Yes, Mari! You made it to the second round! Audience favorite!”

Adrien let out a breath as the two girls emerged from the crowd that had collected around the results.

“Adrien said you’d get disqualified.” Alya smirked.

“I-I just meant-” Marinette cut him off.

“He, ah, was right. I should have gotten disqualified.” Her cheeks colored. “The judges must be pretty upset I’m going to the second round.”

“Don’t be so down on yourself, man!” Nino grinned.

She laughed quietly. “No, really, I didn’t play accurately, it was on purpose.”

 _No kidding._ Adrien thought.

“Whatever, people are gonna extra love you in round two. Everyone loves Ladybug.” Alya winked.

“Why _did_ you wear a mask?” Adrien tilted his head.

“Um, theatrics, I guess.” Marinette shrugged, her eyes not meeting his.

He smiled. “Making a dramatic performance even more dramatic?”

“Something like that.” Her eyes flickered to his, seemingly locking him into place.

~

"Adrien!" Alya grinned wildly, hanging from the fence that separates the school and public property.

Adrien jumped back a shriek bubbling in the back of his throat that he managed to rein. "Alya," he sighed. "Don't do tha-"

"Any plans for this afternoon? I'm heading out with Alix later.” Alya grinned.

"I'm just going to do homework or something." He smiled.

Alya grinned again, jumping off the fence and running off, back into the school. "I'll see you later!" She called. 

Adrien raised his hand in a goodbye and turned, crashing right into someone who sprawled onto the concrete behind them. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I wasn't..." he looked up, seeing bright blue eyes piercing through the fog in his head.

"You-you’re good! Is Alya done? I, uh, wanted to grab some food with her.” Marinette picked herself up as Adrien belatedly realized he should have helped her.

“Ah, actually, she said she was heading out with Alix.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Oh.” Marinette bit her lip. “Do you want to m-maybe come with me?”

“M-Me?”

“Uh yeah.”

“Ah,” he thought it over. “I was gonna start physics homework…”

“Adrien,” her voice was firm but as sweet as ever.

“Yeah?” he sighed.

“Come with me?” Her dark lashes fluttered, blue _blue_ eyes piercing his heart. _Marinette._

“Yeah.”

Her smile was brilliant as she lead the way.


	2. Just Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dupain-Cheng bakery visit + crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an AP test tomorrow but here I am posting another chapter :))))
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is my parents’ bakery, have you ever been here?” Marinette’s eyes were turned to the ground as she spoke, her cheeks still colored.

Adrien didn’t get it. She played so passionately, with so much… gusto, but beneath that was someone too shy to look him in the eyes. It was… cute really. “I- no, I’ve never been here.”

She stopped in the doorway as she walked in, her blue eyes trained on him. “Never?”

“Ah, I don’t eat many sweets, you know?” Her stare was too intense, he could feel his heart in his throat.

She stared at him. “You don’t eat sweets.”

He shrugged.

“Well, now you have to eat one of everything in the store.” She walked in and he followed behind.

“What- Marinette, I really can’t-”

“You have to. No need to worry about money, I’ll just work it off later.” She brushed him off, literally picking up one of every dessert.

“I can’t eat this much!” He insisted.

“Nonsense, I’ll help you.” She plopped down at a table, gesturing to the other chair.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair before sighing and sitting. The bakery was nice. Elaborately decorated cakes were displayed beautifully behind glass. It was cute, very charming, and very busy.

Marinette sighed as she popped a macaron into her mouth. “The best in Paris.”

He reached out for one, nibbling absently, if only to quell her insistence on him eating the whole bakery.

He watched as her attention flickered from the mountain of sweets in front of them to the little decorative piano that was pushed up against the wall. Two girls were lightly pressing ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ into the keys.

“They have fresh flowers on it.” He said absently.

Her eyes turned back to him. “So?”

“You, uh, aren’t supposed to keep water near pianos. I mean, I’m sure it’s mostly just decorative but… still.” He found himself blushing. _I don’t know anything about pianos what are you talking about._

Marinette shrugged before striding over to the girls. He watched her, still working on the one macaron.

“Is that Mozart? It’s very pretty.” She smiled. It wasn’t even directed at him and he could feel his insides turning to mush.

“Yeah, but I’m not very good.” One girl sighed. “Can you play it?”

Marinette laughed, a light sound, like bells. “No, not me, I’m a violinist. But that boy over there? He’s an amazing pianist, maybe he can teach you.”

Adrien choking on his macaron, coughing violently into his sleeve. _“What-”_

The girls scurried over, their eyes wide and pleading. “Oh please, please play for us?”

Marinette tilted her head, looking at him. Her cheeks were still colored but there was a challenge in her eyes.

“I can’t.” He squeezed his eyes shut.

A warm hand dropped to his shoulder. “Please.”

He looked up, staring into an intense blue, a color like the sky on a clear day in Spring. He stood up.

He played the melody as one of the girls played the chords. It was simple, easy, the sound still resonating. Just touching the keys made his fingers tingle, his heart race. _For your mother._

The song reminded him of his mother. She used to hum it quietly when she played with him or when she rocked him to sleep. It made him feel like he was lying on grass with the sun’s beams warming his as the wind ruffled his hair.

The melody became more elaborate beneath his fingertips, still easy and light. All chatter in the bakery paused all eyes turned to him but he could hardly notice.

He didn’t notice the water either. The water that was pooling at his feet, threatening to drown him. He didn’t notice it rising faster and faster until it submerged him to the shoulders. He didn’t notice it until he was completely under. Until he pounded the keys but no sound reached his ears.

Adrien’s throat closed, his hands paused, cramping. The girl’s chords ended, the entire bakery was silent.

~

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever eaten like that.” Adrien could hear Marinette laugh as she left the bakery after him.

He was crouched down, gently rubbing a little cat with black fur and green eyes. He could feel Marinette crouching down beside him. “Pretty kitty.” She said affectionately.

Adrien grinned. “I used to have a cat, just like this one.”

She sat down on the concrete, legs crossed over one another. They stayed in silence, only the cat’s purring and the rustling of trees providing any sound. 

“Are you not ever going to play the piano again?” Her voice was impossible soft, the tone making his eyes flutter shut.

“How did you know?” He breathed.

“Everyone knows, Adrien.”

There it was. His name on her lips. His heart picked up its pace inexplicably.

“Adrien Agreste, human metronome. Always played with perfect tempo, perfect dynamics, perfect notes. Youngest solo pianist to win, well, everything.”

He looked up at her, her smile was small but warm.

“Every musician in our generation knows you. Every musician in our generation looks up to you.” Her laugh was light and breathy. “Every musician is jealous of you.”

“They shouldn’t be.”

“Why did you quit?” She touched his arm.

He shut his eyes. “...I can’t hear the piano.”

She gasped, getting to her feet. “B-but you just played in the bakery!”

He stood up too. “I can… hear it at first but it just sort of… melts away I guess.” He shrugged. “I can hear the keys being pressed down but not the sound it makes, if that makes sense.”

She was silent.

“It doesn’t affect me at all in my daily life but… it just feels like such a punishment.” He kept his tone light. “A pianist who can’t hear his own notes.”

The cat stopped its purring but the trees were still dancing in the wind, the Spring petals floating to the dirt. It was peaceful really.

_“You’re supposed to keep playing.”_ Her voice was intense, anguished, quiet.

“What?” Adrien looked at her.

“You’re supposed to keep playing even if you can’t. You’re supposed to keep going even if you stop!” Marinette sounded so upset by it.

He couldn’t find words.

“How do you survive? How do you just stop?” Her eyes dropped from his face, her gaze on her shoes.

Adrien ran his hands through his hair, a lump in his throat. “It’s more complicated than that.” He choked out.

She reached for him, tentatively. Her hands lightly taking his white overshirt and tugging him closer. “I made up my mind.” Her voice was determined, now.

“Huh?” He could feel his face heating at the proximity.

“My accompanist dropped. Whining about how they can’t keep up with me. I’m appointing you.”

“Marinette, I can’t play. I can barely play ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ without the notes drowning away.” He shook his head. _I can’t play, I can’t play, I can’t play._

“I’ll keep you afloat then. I’m not changing my mind.” Her hands dropped from his shirt.

_“Marinette_. Not just that, I was a soloist, I can’t play with you, we’ll clash.”

“No. You’re my accompanist. We’re playing _Saint-Saens’s Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso._ You know it, right?”

He sighed. Then turned. And ran.

“Hey!” She called after him.

He let himself run away from this because there was no way he was ever playing the piano ever again.

“You can’t run away! You can’t leave me without an accompanist!” Her voice was closer now, she was chasing him.

His heart pumped, his breathing becoming more heavy, but he just ran.

~

“Is this classical music?” Nino groaned. “This school is so lame. They always play something decent at lunch, what gives?”

_“Saint-Saens’s Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso?_ ” Adrien buried his face in his hands. “That girl is insane.”

“What girl? There’s a girl?” Nino raised his eyebrows.

“Marinette asked me to be her accompanist.” He groaned.

“Dude!” Nino slapped his back goodnaturedly. “That’s amazing!”

“I said no.”

“Dude.” From one ‘dude’ to the other his tone slipped, becoming flat. “You can’t say no.”

“Nino, you know what happens when I play.”

“You don’t even try to get past it, man. Maybe Marinette is the answer.”

_’Maybe Marinette is the answer.’_ Adrien sighed. _’ I’ll keep you afloat, then’._

“What does the classical music have to do with that, though?”

“This is the set piece she wants me to learn. Which I’m not learning. Because I’m not playing.”

The song ended, relief flooded his chest. But it was short-lived.

“Dude, it’s on repeat.” Nino laughed. “Damn, that girl is persistent.”

“Tell me about it.”

~

“Are you serious?” Adrien groaned.

The music room, the room he often inhabited to get away from class, was covered in _Saint-Saens’s Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso_ sheet music.

“Alya’s idea I bet.” He muttered under his breath.

~

“My textbook?!” He yelled.

“Monsieur Agreste, is there a problem?” The teacher raised their eyebrow.

“N-no.” Adrien blushed, shutting his textbook, hiding _Saint-Saens’s Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso._

~

“You know, suddenly, I don’t want to gaze at the stars with her.” He murmured as a sea of sheet music emerged from his locker.

“What?” Nino raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing.”

~

His whole house, _Saint-Saens’s Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso_. His phone wallpaper, _Saint-Saens’s Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso._ Nino’s window, _Saint-Saens’s Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso._

“I know you’re in on this, Nino, don’t play innocent!” Adrien yelled.

“Sorry, dude.” Nino laughed from behind the window. “All you gotta do is play the accompaniment.”

“Not happening.”

~

The next day at school, and the next, and the next, and the next, _Saint-Saens’s Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso._

Adrien sighed, lying in a sea of sheet music, allowing the music to wash over him. _I can’t play._ He said it as a mantra as his fingers shaped the notes of the song. At this point, he knew the accompaniment in and out, the tempo, the rhythm, the dynamics, all of it was ingrained. Just by listening and seeing that stupid song everywhere.

“I can’t do it.” He whispered.

~

A violin case dropped by Adrien’s head.

He cracked his eyes open, finding blue eyes, soft and warm, staring down at him. “What are you still doing here?”

“I came to pick you up.” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest.

“I told you, Mari, I can’t.” He threw an arm over his eyes to shield himself from the pure light that seemed to radiate from her.

“You can and you will.”

“I can’t.” He stood up, frustration like a lump in his throat. “I told you, and you still believed in me. There’s not point! I can’t hear the goddamn notes! Even if we went now, I don’t know the song and I would make a mess of your beautiful performance!”

“Adrien-”

“No, Marinette.” Tears burned in his eyes forcing him to look away from her. He dropped to his knees. “I can’t play the piano.”

“No.”

He didn’t say anything.

“No, it’s not that you can’t. It’s that you won’t.” Her voice cracked and his heart reciprocated.

“I can’t.” He choked.

“It’s your excuse. ‘I can’t hear the piano’. Just a silly excuse to run away.”

“You don’t get it. It’s like drowning but no one’s there to save you. It’s like suffocating but the thing you love most is the one suffocating you. That happened to me in a _bakery_ while I played ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’. Imagine if it happened on stage. It’s dark down there, alone at the bottom of the sea.” He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to let his tears leak out.

“You won’t be alone. I’ll be there.” Her voice was soft as he looked at her.

As always, he was completely struck by her. Her brows were furrowed with determination, her hand clenched in a fist. But her trademark blush was coloring her cheekbones.

“I knew what happened to you, but I still want you there with me.” Marinette dropped to her knees so they were at eye level. “I’m going to play with everything I have because there are people there to listen. I didn’t tell Nino I didn’t care about the results for no reason. My purpose on that stage is to touch people, to play so they remember me and my music.”

He wanted to shut his eyes and let her words wash over him but her eyes locked with his, making him unable to move, unable to breathe.

“I’m a musician, Adrien. Just like you.” She took his hand, her fingers lacing in his. Her fingers were slim, elegant, and warm. She lowered her head. “Please, please do this with me. I need you.”

Those were tears splashing onto their interlocked fingers. Her tears. Every drop melted him. She sniffed, the sound not at all helping the lump in his throat.

“I’ll do it.” The words burned his throat but he tossed them out anyway.

Marinette looked up at him, tears still trailing down her cheeks. “You-you will?”

“This one time, I’ll do it.”

Her arms came around him, her face in his shirt. Tears seeped through, dampening his shirt, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, heart fluttering wildly.

“Thank you. Oh god, thank you.” Her voice was thick with tears.

“Hey! You’re both _so_ late!” Alya barged in, nearly taking the door off its hinges. Nino was in tow.

“It starts in fifteen, we’ll get you there in five, hurry!” Nino grabbed Adrien by the collar, dragging him out the door.

“Shouldn’t you two be in school?”

“Shut up. Have you two rehearsed together at all?” Nino barked.

“No!” Adrien exclaimed.

“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out.” Marinette, having dried her tears, smiled brightly as Alya dragged her out.

“We’ll get you time to rehearse!” Alya grinned.

Adrien’s fear resurfaced, having been buried by Marinette’s tears. _I’m a musician. I’m a musician and I will do this for her._

_I’m a musician. Just like her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes @angst

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: reyxa.tumblr.com


End file.
